


What Do You Want?

by ChavaTulip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fluff, He knows spells but can't cook for shit, I Tried, Jack is a magic user, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, boi did i try, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaTulip/pseuds/ChavaTulip
Summary: As Jack is having a not so good time making cookies, Gabriel comes by need of something.Something from Jack.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SenkiroWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/gifts).



"You know, as someone who summoned me personally all those years ago, I would have expected your baking to be a bit better."

Jack could not help but roll his eyes towards the remark as he dumped the bad batch of chocolate chip cookies into the trash before turning to face the plethora of dark smoke that was slowly gathering around him. 

"Spells and recipes are different, Gabriel," Jack replied with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. In turn, the smoky figure chuckled deep and low, which only earned the form an eye roll from the blonde. "At least with spells, I know what the hell I'm doing."

Further muttering curses under his breath, Jack walked through the smoky figure, not minding the sudden chill that cascaded over him as he walked through, having done the same many times before. Then, once out of the plethora of smoke and in front of the kitchen counter where his cookbook was open onto the recipe in question, the man stared down at the pages, his brows furrowing as he read through each step, wanting to know what he did wrong. Besides, even if Jack chalked it up to be just so used to casting spells and making potions, it was no excuse in not being able to make something so simple.

"You seem to be taking this personally, blondie," Gabriel snickered from behind as he surrounded Jack. In turn, the magic-user swatted a bit at the smoky figure, hoping that Gabriel would get the hint and back off so that he could concentrate. 

But, having known Gabriel since doing his first summoning as a means of practicing his magic in his younger days, Jack knew that the demon was not going to back down so easily. Hell, why he even thought of trying to have the demon back off was beyond Jack, especially when Gabriel loved getting close and personal with the man, in more ways than one.

"Can't just swat me away, Jackie," Gabriel purred, enveloping Jack further in his smoky presence. "Can't get rid of me that easily." 

With the smoke beginning to cloud his vision, Jack let out a heavy sigh before finally closing the book, deciding that baking cookies would be for another day. Jack then turned around to face the figure, leaned against the kitchen counter, and crossed his arms over his chest once again. 

"We've been over this, Gabe," Jack began, earning a few grumbles from the wafting figure surrounding him. In response, the magic-user let out a chuckle of his own, which was much lighter in comparison.

"Do I have to explain it again?" Jack asked in a teasing manner, cocking a brow upwards towards the figure.

"No," Gabriel replied long and slow before returning to grumble to himself. 

"Well, really doesn't seem like you understand what I meant," Jack replied, lifting and plopping himself onto the counter. "Like I've said before, if you want something, say it. There's no point in beating around the bush, Gabriel. I know you want to."

Hearing nothing but continued grumbling from the figure, Jack propped his chin onto the palm of his hand, patiently waiting for Gabriel to answer him.

Of course, this had not been the first time the demon had trouble articulating what he wanted from Jack. In the first few months after summoning the demon, Gabriel had been one to take whatever he wanted. And, for a time, Jack was content with such, especially when it was not too hard to read the demon and figure out what he wanted, even when he was in his smoky form.

But, after a few close-calls while in the public eye, and Jack scrambling away to abandoned alleyways where he was sure that no one would see Gabriel whenever he was out running errands in the city and also had the misfortune that Gabriel wanted something at that very moment, the magic-user quickly made rules and set boundaries for what the Gabriel could and could not do.

And one of those rules was for the demon to ask first on what he wanted from Jack.

Of course, upon the proposal of these rules, Gabriel's reaction was anything but pleasant. And, though expected, especially from a demon that has lived for several thousands of years, Jack was not prepared for the demon's anger. 

Sure, being warned about it should have been a clue to lay down the rules as gently as possible. But, Jack knew if he did that, Gabriel would have brushed it all aside and continue with his antics. 

The magic-user needed to put his foot down, even if it caused his demise.

But, even after getting the full brunt of the demon's rage, which consisted of deep scratches carved onto his skin and then tossed about like a rag doll right after, Jack mustered up the strength to stand and held his ground, staring down at the demon with piercing, blue eyes. 

And, just like that, Gabriel vanished.

Even so, Jack had a hunch that the demon's disappearance would not be for too long. 

And, he was right.

However, even after such an event and the years that followed, the fact that Gabriel still had trouble asking for what he wanted was something that baffled Jack to no end. 

But, Jack was patient with Gabriel. Always have been and always will be.

After some more grumbling and seeing the figure shift about in place, seemingly contemplating on what to say, Jack's eyes lit as he heard a gravelly **_Attention_ **from Gabriel. In response, the blonde could not help but let out a smirk.

"Is that what you want?" Jack cooed, earning a scowl from the demon. "Alright, alright. If attention's what you want, I'd be happy to give it to you."

With Jack's confirmation stated, it did not take long for the demon to shift into a form that was palpable for the blond, something that Jack would easily be able to hold on to and then kiss the rest of the day away.

After minutes of shifting and warping into something more suitable, Gabriel was no longer an amalgamation of dark smoke and instead was something both familiar, yet unworldly. 

Of course, Jack had seen this form several times when Gabriel wanted to get more personal. In this form, Gabriel's attire was of a simple dark cloak that pooled onto the floor, making the demon look as if he were liquid. Along with the attire came the rest of Gabriel: towering height, hands that consisted of talons at the end, a face with old scars riddled upon sharp features, and intense, red eyes that Jack never seemed to look away.

And it was all for Jack.

"I really can't fathom why you have so much trouble in asking," Jack teased right after Gabriel finished, causing the demon to scowl once more. Jack then chuckled before ushering the demon to come closer, to which Gabriel obeyed and rested both hands onto Jack's waist, his talons slightly digging into the blonde's shirt.

Though he winced once Gabriel's talons started to dig into him, Jack quickly pushed that feeling aside and put his focus onto the demon. Immediately, Jack leaned in and began to pepper kisses onto Gabriel's scarred facade before finally capturing his lips with his own, earning a blissful groan from the figure.

However, to Jack's surprise, the kiss was cut short as Gabriel pulled away and hid his face into the crook of the blonde's neck, humming in content. 

"Well, this is new," Jack muttered to himself as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck. Though it was no secret that Gabriel had a softer side, the demon rarely showed it. And, each time, Jack was taken aback.

"Don't like this, boy scout?" Realizing that Gabriel heard him, Jack cursed under his breath, his face turning a bright red as he fumbled with his words.

"Well- I mean- You're just not usually like this," Jack stammered, trying his best to save face. But, instead, things only worsened on the blonde's end as his mind raced to find the right words, only for him to trip on them incessantly.

In response, Gabriel let out a dark and mischevious laugh that sent Jack's mind reeling as for what the demon had in store for him this time around. 

"Do you prefer something else then?" Gabriel asked, looking up at the man with a devious smile, revealing sharp fangs that caused Jack to shudder each time he saw them. And this was no different.

"Gabriel, come on-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Gabriel pressed one of his talons against Jack's lips, cutting the man off from what he had to say. "What is it that _you_ want, Jackie?"

Once Gabriel removed his talon away from the blonde's lips, Jack stilled for a moment and bit at his lip, averting his gaze away from the demon as he contemplated what to say. However, seemingly taking a bit to long to answer, Gabriel dug his talons into Jack's waist once again, and deeper this time.

"Gabriel!" Jack gasped and squirmed under the demon's hold, his body shuddering in both pain and pleasure.

"I won't ask again, Jackie," Gabriel purred, his talons digging in a bit more with each gasp and moan that emitted from Jack's lips. "Answer me."

"Bedroom. Now," Jack gruffed out between the whimpers and moans that were music to Gabriel's ears.

"Of course, anything for you, Jack." 

Still squirming in his hold, Gabriel promptly lifted Jack off the kitchen counter, causing the blonde the wrap his legs around the demon's waist, and headed straight towards Jack's room, with the two pulling one another into passionate kisses and whispering sweet nothings until they entered the room and shut the door.


End file.
